Graduation Party
by bamafan2016
Summary: Eugene has graduated from college and wants a graduation party but he finds out Jarrod threw himself a graduation party which ended with a bang. Heath, Eugene and Audra decide to find out the details of the graduation party much to the chagrin of Jarrod and Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria looked around their private rail car and smiled. They had just returned from Eugene's graduation from Berkley and things could not be better for the Barkley's.

Eugene had graduated with honors from Berkley and would be starting his residency in the fall. There was a time Eugene wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he finally decided on medicine and Victoria could not be prouder of Eugene that is Dr. Eugene Barkley.

Audra was volunteering at the orphanage and a member of the committee for both the School Board and the Orphanage. She was responsible for raising enough money to add an addition to the orphanage as well as getting new clothes for the children.

Heath was currently courting Sara Evans and Victoria wondered if she would be her future daughter-in-law. When Heath first arrived to them he had to fight and claw his way to being accepted not only from the family but from the people of the Valley. Now Victoria could not imagine her family without her blonde headed son.

Nick was still Nick, loud. Victoria chuckled quietly to herself thinking of her dark headed rancher son. He loved working the ranch but loved his family even more. Although he was rough and tough on the outside he was a gentle giant on the inside. Victoria thought if he ever settled down he would calm down but thought that would not be her Nick. He needed to stay the way he was with or without a woman.

She looked at her eldest as he puffed his cigar and sipped his scotch. He was listening to Gene's animated story with a wry grin on his face. Jarrod had came a long way himself. He had two thriving law offices with one in Stockton and the other in San Francisco which kept him busy. He was engaged to Melanie Thomas but they had not set a date yet which bothered Victoria. She knew Melanie had just opened her own restaurant and was busy with that, but she could not for the life of her figure out what was so difficult about setting a date. It bothered both her and Audra to no means, but Jarrod didn't seem to worry about it. She was going to try to force the issue the next time Jarrod and Melanie were together.

Gene's statement brought Victoria from her thoughts, "Mother?"

Victoria smiled, "Yes dear."

Gene rose to join Victoria on the settee. He cleared his throat and fidgeted with his hands, "Ah, some of my buddy's said their families were going to give them a graduation party and I, ah, was wondering if I could have one – you know a graduation party."

Jarrod who had been relaxing in a chair with his boots on the ottoman suddenly choked on his scotch and turned pale white.

Eugene looked at Jarrod, "You okay Pappy?"

Jarrod vigorously shook his head yes. Eugene frowned at him and turned back to Victoria who now had a frown on her face and Eugene could have sworn he heard Nick chuckle. He shook his head and turned back to Victoria who was still frowning.

"Mother, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Victoria nodded her head not trusting her voice. Eugene frowned at her. He looked at Jarrod who refused to meet his eyes while he was fixing another drink. He could have sworn he seen Nick laughing but he had covered his mouth.

"What is going on? All I asked for was a graduation party and Jarrod nearly choked on his drink, Nick is laughing and mother has steam coming out of her ears," Eugene asked.

Nick chuckled or maybe he choked but finally answered Eugene as he put his hand on Jarrod's shoulder, "Ask Pappy about his graduation party."

Eugene's eyes got wide as he looked at his mother than to Jarrod. He asked Victoria, "You gave Jarrod a graduation party?"

But once again it was Nick who answered, "No she didn't kid. Big brother here gave himself his own graduation party." Nick patted both of Jarrod's shoulders, as the lawyer was desperately trying to figure out how to get off the train right now. He could jump from it as the train was not going that fast and he could land ever so gently without getting hurt too badly. But then he thought evilly about pushing Nick off the train first and using him as a landing board.

Eugene hollered, "What? Jarrod threw his own graduation party? How come we've never heard about it?" Audra and Heath nodded in agreement as they all knew there was something more to this and Eugene was going to get to the bottom of it. Of course if he would have been paying attention to his mother he would have dropped the subject.

Heath added, "I'm kinda interested in hearing about this so called graduation party too Jarrod." Heath recognized Jarrod had killed three scotch shots in a matter of minutes and Victoria's face was now crimson in color. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but they had another two hours before they got to Stockton and this would be a very good way to pass time.

Nick once again spoke up for his very quiet older brother, "Let me tell you Heath it was one helluva a party…"

Victoria interrupted him, "Nicholas, **I DO NOT** wish to relive that EVER again." Victoria's tone gave no room for argument. But Heath and Eugene noticed Jarrod sink lower into his chair as he had the decanter in one hand and his glass in the other.

Heath, Eugene and Audra grinned at Jarrod's most obvious distress and Victoria's anger towards her eldest. They made a silent pact right then and there to find out about Jarrod's graduation party one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Audra to go along with their plan was extremely easy. Heath, Eugene and Audra were determined to find out about Jarrod's graduation party although their mother had told them to drop the subject.

Audra asked, "Are you sure about this? Mother was pretty upset on the train at just the mention of Jarrod's graduation party."

Heath nodded, "I can't get anything out of Nick which is unusual cause he can't hold water. There is something to this and I for one want to find out about it even with mother's wrath."

"Me too Audra. You know all we heard growing up was what the perfect angel Jarrod was. And this party sounds like his halo wasn't present," Eugene grinned.

Audra signed, "Well okay but remember the three of us are in this together."

Heath gave Audra a quick hug, "Of course sis, we're in this together. Isn't that right Gene?"

"Yep."

Jarrod entered the parlor and looked at his siblings, he knew they were up to something and he had a bad feeling he knew what it was; his graduation party. He had threatened Nick when they had gotten back to the ranch and so far it had worked but Jarrod knew it was only a matter of time before Nick talked. Jarrod had wired Melanie he was coming to San Francisco for business but he lied; it was to avoid the aftershock of Nick babbling about his graduation party. He just hoped he could leave before it happened.

"What are you three up to?" The attorney questioned.

"Nothing big brother, just talking," was Heath's response along with one of his lopsided grins.

However Jarrod did not fall for it. "Nice try but you three are up to something," Jarrod folded his arms.

Eugene spoke, "We're not the ones concealing facts of previous events," Eugene mimicked Jarrod's stance.

Jarrod raised his eyebrows at Eugene, "Concealing? Not hardly, you were there but you were too small to remember."

Heath spoke up, "I wasn't there so why don't you fill me in?"

Jarrod chuckled, "Mother has said she doesn't want that brought up **EVER** again." These three were starting to get on Jarrod's nerves.

"Mother's not here, she's in town so we can talk about it," Audra smirked.

"You know Nick will eventually tell us," Eugene said.

"I gave brother Nick plenty of incentive **NOT** to talk about it."

Audra pouted, "Really Jarrod? What could have happened that was so bad no one wants to talk about it?"

Jarrod sighed as he recalled the party. It had started out quiet enough but it took on a life all by itself. He shook his head at some of the memories. He had to admit Nick was right it had been one helluva party and he had one of the best weekends of his life at the party.

"Let's just say it got out of hand and leave it at that."

"We need details," Eugene paused, "no I want details and I won't stop till we get them. Do you know how hard it is growing up with a big brother who is supposedly perfect and never gets in trouble? It's impossible and to know your supposed halo was gone for a night, well that is music to my ears."

Jarrod snorted, "A night? Try a weekend." Jarrod stopped and was mentally kicking himself for that slip of the tongue.

Heath spoke, "A weekend? That was one heck of a party for sure." Heath whistled, "I thought Nick was the one who pulled those kind of stunts but I guess we know where he learned it from."

"I guess that explains why mother got so upset at the mention of it," Audra guessed.

Jarrod shook his head wishing it was that easy. He had to change the subject because he had already gave them more information than he had intended. "If you three will excuse me I need to make sure everything is up to date with the books before I leave in the morning." He turned to leave.

"You're leaving in the morning?" Audra asked.

"Yes I'm going to San Francisco; I have some contracts waiting on me," which was a lie, "and I want to see Melanie."

"Oh Jarrod when will you two ever set a date?" Audra whined.

Jarrod chuckled, "I'll see if I can get her to pin down a date so you and mother can start planning." Jarrod tapped her nose as he walked by and left.

"He's leaving because he knows Nick is going to spill the beans any day and he doesn't want to be here," Heath said.

Eugene and Audra nodded in agreement.

"But I want Jarrod here when that happens," Eugene said.

"Me too. So we have to figure out how to get Nick to talk tonight."

Eugene got excited, "Tell Nick what we have found out so far and see if he elaborates. But you two need to be at dinner early and talking about it when mother and Jarrod come into the dinning room."

Audra added, "Tell him supper is a little early tonight and then tell him what Jarrod has told us so far."

"That may work," Heath turned to leave, "operation information starts tonight." Heath grinned and left Eugene and Audra laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jarrod escorted mother into the dinning room he heard all of his siblings laughter and not just chuckling, it was rip roaring laughter and Jarrod immediately got a very bad feeling.

"I wonder what's so funny in there?" Victoria questioned.

Jarrod fidgeted nervously, he did not or could not go into the dinning room. "Mother, I'm not feeling so good, I think I'll skip dinner." Jarrod turned to leave but Victoria grabbed his hand and felt his forehead

"You don't feel warm although you do look a little pale."

Then Jarrod heard Nick's voice and he seriously thought about killing his brother at that very moment.

Nick was laughing so hard he could barely talk, "I promise you it really truly happened." Nick started laughing again.

Audra gasped in between her gales of laughter, "How do you blow up a rose garden?"

Nick slapped his hand on the table, "Very carefully." With that they all started hooping and hollering again.

Jarrod felt Victoria stiffen and he thought for a moment about breaking away from her grip and killing Nick and then making his escape but he didn't want to go to prison so he vetoed that idea and came up with ways to slowly torture his brother.

Then Victoria did something Jarrod never excepted she started laughing. He looked at her like she had lost her mind as she entered the dinning room.

Nick, Heath, Eugene and Audra froze for a moment when Victoria and Jarrod entered but when Victoria started laughing they joined in with her except for Jarrod. Jarrod looked at his family like they had all lost their bloody minds.

Nick was the first to speak, "We were talking about how mother's rose garden got blown up at your party," Nick started laughing again.

"How do you blow up a rose garden Jarrod" Eugene could barely get the words out from laughing so hard.

"I don't know, that would be brother Nick's area, not mine."

Nick suddenly stopped laughing, "What? I'm not the one who had the fireworks, you were."

Jarrod pointed at Nick, "No I didn't." Jarrod had always believed honesty was the best policy but not in this case. There was no way Nick could remember all the details of that weekend because he sure couldn't.

Nick frowned while he thought, "No I didn't have them you did."

Jarrod sighed, he did have some hair brained ideas that weekend and that was definitely at the top of the list; but he had to try to deflect some of them on Nick.

Jarrod shook his head, "It was your idea to shoot off the fireworks left over from the 4th of July." And it had been, although it was Jarrod's idea to set them up close to the house.

Heath spoke, "That does sound like you Nick." He grinned at the dark haired rancher.

Nick rubbed his chin, "I swear it was your idea Jarrod."

Jarrod in the meantime had taken his seat glad to see he was starting to plant seeds of doubt in Nick's mind about who had blown up their mother's prized rose garden.

"I don't think it matters whose idea it was as it was a horrible idea," Victoria stated.

Jarrod peeked at Victoria who had stopped laughing to gauge her current mood. She wasn't smiling but she didn't look too mad either. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, until Nick stuck his foot in his mouth once again.

"And I thought father was mad about mother's roses until he found the chickens in the house." Both Jarrod and Nick shuttered at the memory but Jarrod kicked Nick under the table to get him to shut up.

"Chickens?" Heath, Eugene and Audra all shouted at once.

Jarrod groaned loudly and Nick covered his face to hide from his mother's glare.

Victoria cleared her throat and looked at both Jarrod and Nick who were completely ignoring her, "Yes chickens in this house. And not just in one room, they were everywhere chasing us, making a mess and it took us months to get all the chicken feathers out of here, didn't it boys?"

All eyes were now on Jarrod and Nick. Nick thought about sliding down in his chair while Jarrod thought about reaching across the table and knocking the hell out of Nick to get him to shut the hell up.

"Boys did you hear me?" was Victoria's question.

Both Jarrod and Nick answered "yes ma'am" but neither looked up.

Victoria laid her chin on her hand, "Now that I think about it I never heard the story on how all those chickens got into the house. I would like to hear it now."

Jarrod sighed and this time it was Nick's turn to groan loudly. _Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut_? He looked at Jarrod for help but his big brother was ignoring him. Well if that's the way he wants to play it then that was fine with him.

"Very well mother but I could use a drink first," Nick rose.

"Isn't that what got you two in trouble to begin with?" was Audra's question.

Nick and Jarrod both glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarrod could not believe what he was hearing; his mother wanted the details from his graduation party. Not less than three days ago she had made it clear it was never to be spoken about again and now she wanted details? If he wasn't so scared he would have peeked a look at her to see if she was serious but he didn't dare do that.

Jarrod sighed his mother had lost her mind, literally. He would need to talk to Dr. Merar about making arrangements for someone to watch after her when they couldn't. Jarrod shook his head, _well lovely lady you had a good run didn't you_ , he thought to himself. Of course he would do everything he could to help her and take care of her.

He would also talk to Melanie about setting a date pretty quickly so Victoria could at least see one of her children married before she went completely nuts. There was really no valid reason why they hadn't set a date, they just hadn't and they both were satisfied and happy with their current arrangement. Jarrod loved Melanie and she loved him but with his offices and her restaurant they were just too busy. They would eventually get married and have children as they both wanted babies.

There had been a couple of scares that they may be getting married due to certain circumstances but they proved to be false alarms much to Jarrod's disappointment. He would marry Melanie today if she would but the restaurant just took too much of her time right now. It was her idea for Jarrod to stay with her while he was in San Francisco which he gladly accepted. He knew it wasn't right but they weren't hurting anyone. They were consulting adults and they both really enjoyed each others company after a long day at the office or restaurant.

"Jarrod, did you hear me?" Nick bellowed.

Jarrod shook his head and looked at Nick, "What?"

"Do you want me to tell the story of the chickens or you?"

Jarrod blew out a breath. He wasn't sure how or why the hen had gotten into the house as he had been entertaining his guest. All he knew when he came back downstairs Nick was sitting in the kitchen with a hen. Jarrod thought a moment and answered, "All I know is when I came back down stairs you were sitting with a hen in mothers kitchen so I am in the dark as to how this all started." Although he did know how the rest of the chickens ended up in the house but he thought less is better and it was time for a little change of direction towards Nick's way.

Victoria looked at Jarrod, "Why were you upstairs Jarrod? I thought this was your party?"

Jarrod sat there thunderstruck, what was he thinking to say that. He was pretty sure his parents did not know about his 'guest' and now he just about admitted to it. _You better think of something pretty quick counselor_ he thought to himself but once again Nick opened his mouth.

"He was up there…"Jarrod kicked Nick's shin hard and glared at him. "Ouch that hurt. What was that for?" Nick rubbed his leg.

Jarrod frowned at Nick and Nick finally realized what he had almost said and blushed.

"Oh ahhh, he was ah…," Jarrod rolled his eyes at Nick. He might as well tell everyone what he was doing upstairs. He would need a very strong drink and more than one.

"I changed my clothes as I spilled a drink on my shirt." It was a partial truth as his guest spilled a drink on her dress and he had helped her change out of it. The memory brought a grin to his face and also a slight blush.

"Oh," was all Victoria said. Yes Jarrod could see her mind was slipping away. _Poor ol' gal._

Eugene spoke, "Since it's okay to talk about this now can we do so after supper? I'm starving and I know I would love to hear about the party from start to finish." Eugene smirked at Jarrod.

"If it's okay with mother, I have no objections." But Jarrod knew with her mind going as quickly as it was; it was a good chance she'd forget about this conversation and once again ban any talk of it. He hated to take advantage of his mother's poor mental health but he needed to save as much face as possible and besides he was going to insist on him and Melanie marrying as soon as possible for her benefit.

Victoria answered, "That is agreeable to me as well. And I haven't even heard about the party from start to finish so this may help me fill in some missing events and details."

Nick looked at Jarrod who winked at his brother. Nick frowned, _what was wrong with Jarrod? First his mother had went plum loco and now Jarrod was too?_ Ever since the party they were forbidden from even bringing up the subject and now mother wanted to hear the details? And what was Jarrod thinking? It was his idea to throw the party and he went all out, alcohol, ladies, music and food. It was one helluva party and things had definitely gotten out of control more than once. This was going to be a long night and he hoped the whiskey decanter had been replenished.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jarrod have you lost your mind?" Nick bellowed. They were in the kitchen stalling.

"Nick, keep your voice down. I have no intention of telling anyone about the party."

"Then why did you agree to do it?"

Jarrod looked around and spoke quietly, "Have you noticed anything different about mother?"

"Well now that you mention it, yeah." Nick paused and pointed to his head, "On the train she forbid us from talking about the party and now she wants details. Why the sudden change?"

Jarrod pointed to his head and whispered, "I think she's losing it. I thought she was going to draw and quarter me when her and father returned home that weekend. And she didn't talk to me for weeks after that and now she's laughing about it?" Jarrod sat down, "it doesn't make any sense she put me through hell cause of that party."

"She was definitely upset at you for a long time." Nick sat beside Jarrod. "Even if I wanted too I don't remember everything from that weekend. It's kind of a blur."

Jarrod nodded his head in agreement, "I remember the good parts, the real good parts," he smirked, "But like you everything is jumbled around and I'm not sure about certain things." He looked at Nick, "I never did ask you why there was a hen in the house."

"I was hungry," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," although it really didn't but Jarrod was satisfied with the answer.

"How much do you reckon we drank that weekend?"

Jarrod sighed they drank anything and everything they could get their hands on that weekend, especially after his final hair brained idea; but he was only following someone else's suggestion so he should be given a pass on that one.

"Way too much brother Nick, way too much."

They sat in silence until Heath came in.

"We're ready for story time," Heath grinned.

Jarrod glared at Heath, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you two stalling for time? Because it won't work. We'll all come in here if we have too."

"Even mother?" Nick asked.

"Yep, she's the one who sent me to get you two," Heath grinned again.

Nick looked at Jarrod who frowned. This was not working out as they had planned. Jarrod looked at the back door and thought about bolting for it. He could have Jingo saddled and gone before anyone could stop him and he'd be on the ten pm train to San Francisco. He would be safe there as his family did not know he had been staying with Melanie. He hated to abandon Nick but it was survival of the fittest. And with his mother's unstable mind he felt much safer in San Francisco with Melanie.

"Don't even think about it Jarrod," Nick whispered to him.

Jarrod looked at Nick and realized Heath had left the room. "What are you talking about Nick?" Jarrod feigned shock.

"You were thinking about leaving weren't you?" Nick accused.

Jarrod gasped, "I wouldn't do that to you Nick."

"Uh huh," Nick got up, "just the same you're not getting out of my sight till this mess is over."

Jarrod stood up, "You're the one who started this mess with your big mouth." Jarrod pointed his finger at Nick.

"Yeah, well it was your party," Nick pointed at Jarrod now.

Jarrod threw his arms up in air as to surrender, "Fine, it's all my fault. You were an innocent but willing victim as I recall." Jarrod looked around the kitchen wondering why there was not a decanter in there.

Nick sighed, "Well the chickens were kind of my fault but you weren't there to supervise me so…"

"I know, I know it's my fault. But I would prefer no one hear about that."

"Seeing how your girlfriend brought a friend for me I think no one needs to know about that part of the party." Nick grinned at the memory; big brother sure did know how to throw a party. He hated he was engaged now, not that he didn't like Melanie but Jarrod knew how to throw a party in more ways than one. Nick didn't care for San Francisco until Jarrod took him to a party and Nick had changed his mind about the City by the Bay.

"Fine," Jarrod sighed. "I guess we need to go to the library and get this over with."

Nick and Jarrod left the kitchen and headed to the library.

Both men had decided to get a decanter all to their selves while they told the story of the Graduation Party.


	6. Chapter 6

Jarrod sat at his desk with a decanter full of scotch and a glass while everyone watched him. Stalling was no longer an option and if he left it up to Nick there was no telling what he would say. So Jarrod decided to be as vague as he could be.

He poured a glass of scotch and gulped it down. He cleared his throat and began. "I wanted a graduation party because some of my classmates had gotten one but mother and father had already planned on going to see Uncle Jim for a few weeks and I didn't want to wait. I figured it would be a good time to have a little party since mother, father, Audra and Eugene would be gone and we'd have plenty of time to clean up before they got home. In addition Silas was on vacation so it was clear."

Nick interrupted, "Except they came home two weeks early."

Jarrod nodded his head in agreement, "it would have worked too…" his voice trailed off.

Heath interrupted, "How do you figure that Jarrod considering you blew up mother's rose garden?"

"Oh yeah that. Well we would have figured something out, I'm sure. As it was we had only been sleeping two hours before they got home."

"Sleeping? More like passed out drunk," Nick added.

"Whatever the case may be they came home early," Jarrod fixed another drink.

"I want to hear about the chickens, blowing up mother's rose garden and whatever else happened," Eugene demanded impatiently.

"Well Eugene the fireworks and chickens go together as strange as that may sound," Jarrod took another drink.

"What?" Audra questioned.

Victoria interrupted them, "Please start from the beginning." Her tone booked no room for an argument. Jarrod looked at her, _fine time for her to have a lucid moment_. Maybe she wasn't losing her mind after all maybe this was some sick trick of hers to punish her eldest son once again for the graduation party. If that was the case two could play that game and although he was ready to marry Melanie he would stall the wedding or even elope. He grinned at that thought, he'd show her.

"Jarrod," Victoria called her eldest son.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?" Victoria asked.

"Yes mother. I was just thinking." Jarrod finished his drink and poured another while he put his feet on his desk. He might as well be comfortable.

"I decided to have the party Friday night so we won't have to worry about getting up and going to church services Sunday morning and we could sleep in Saturday and rest." He took another sip of scotch. "It was only supposed to be a few of my classmates but no thanks to Nick and his big mouth the whole town had been invited." Jarrod glared at Nick.

"I only told a few of my friends and I guess they spread the word," Nick defended himself.

"And everyone claims women love to talk and spread rumors," Audra giggled while her two older brothers glared at her.

"In any case I had arranged for a band, food and drinks but I had not anticipated the crowd that showed up."

"How many people were here?" Eugene questioned.

Jarrod really had no idea, as people were coming and going all weekend and if he did he sure wasn't going to tell his mother. At one point he thought there could have been at least a hundred people there but he would never admit to it. He looked at Nick and realized Nick was actually trying to remember how many people had been there.

Nick asked, "Friday or Saturday?"

Jarrod rolled his eyes at Nick and shook his head. Nick was doing his best to push his brother into his mother's wrath all over again.

"You mean the party really did last over two days?" Eugene asked.

"Not technically, there was a break Saturday afternoon," Jarrod said.

Nick added, "Only cause we ran out of food and alcohol."

Jarrod glared at his brother. He thought about throwing something at him to get him to shut up or at least knock him out. What was wrong with his brother? Did he have a death wish because Jarrod sure didn't. Jarrod regretted not leaving for San Francisco earlier.

"So that is when you two raided my kitchen and pantry?"

"Yes," answered both Jarrod and Nick.

"So Friday there wasn't any mishaps?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod thought on that, he could not think of anything except for him getting drunk. No fights, arguments or mishaps. The fireworks quite literally didn't happen till Sunday morning.

"To my knowledge nothing happened out of the ordinary Friday night," Jarrod answered.

"Other than throwing a party," Heath smirked.

Jarrod glared at Heath but never responded to him.

"Very well, I would like to know how all those chickens got in the house and my rose garden got blow to smithereens."

Nick looked at Jarrod and sunk further into his chair. The chickens were his fault but it was Jarrod's fault mother's rose garden was blown up. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod sighed as he thought about how to explain to his mother about the chickens in her house and blowing up the rose garden. He shook his head at the memory as all the alcohol he had drunk definitely affected his thinking.

Nick ran his hands threw his hair and tried to figure out how to start this story. It was all Jarrod's fault in the first place as he should have never given himself a graduation party. He had to figure out a way to put the blame on Jarrod while he was telling his story.

"We are waiting Nicholas," Victoria said.

Nick sighed and began, "All the food was gone from the night before and I was hungry. I didn't see anything in the pantry I wanted or could cook and Jarrod was still upstairs. The only thing I could cook was eggs so I went outside to get some from the chicken coop but there were only two eggs and I was starving. I didn't want to wait in the chicken coop so I brought the hen into the house with me while I waited for her to lay some more eggs. I thought if we were both more comfortable she'd lay some more eggs." Nick took a drink. "After waiting for an hour Jarrod finally came downstairs and started hollering at me about having a hen in the house. Well all his hollering scared the hen and she started flapping around everywhere and neither one of us could catch her."

"You couldn't catch one hen?" was Heath's question.

Nick looked at Jarrod for help but he was ignoring him again. Fine if he wanted to be that way. "No Heath we could not catch the hen as we were both still drunk." Nick looked back at Jarrod but he nodded his head in agreement to Nick's statement. "So we thought if we opened all the doors and windows the hen would eventually leave."

"So you two just let the hen roam around the house hoping it would eventually leave out of one of the open windows or doors?" Victoria asked incredulously.

Jarrod rolled his eyes, when it was put that way the idea did sound horrible but at the time it sounded good to both of them. Besides they had to get ready for the party.

Nick and Jarrod just sat quietly and Jarrod thought Nick could not sink any lower in the chair he was in without falling to the floor. Maybe if he hit the floor hard enough it would knock him out to keep his mouth shut.

Jarrod sighed, "Yes that was the plan but the hen had other ideas as we found out later."

Nick mumbled, "That hen was evil."

Audra questioned, "What Nick?"

"That hen was evil."

Jarrod shook his head at Nick. Jarrod had always hated feeding the chickens and that was his most dreaded chore when he was growing up and now one of them was loose in the house. He had other things more pressing than to worry about that hen. He would deal with that later but that quite literally blew up in his face and his mother's rose garden.

"Nicholas, why on earth would you say the hen was evil?" Victoria questioned.

Nick looked to Jarrod for help once again but as usual his big brother was no help. All he did was shrug his shoulders and gulp down his drink. Nick thought back and remembered Jarrod was the one who had called all the chickens evil and he wasn't saying a word.

Nick didn't have anything against hens or chickens but this particular hen was in a class all by itself. Nick thought at the time that the hen had conspired with the other chickens to wreck havoc on him and his brother which succeeded. They really had forgotten about leaving the hen in the house while they got ready for the party. Truth was Nick hadn't thought about the hen all day as he was busy helping Jarrod clean up the mess from the night before and by the time they had finished it was time to get ready for the party.

Victoria's question brought Nick back to the present, "Nicholas why on earth would you say that hen was evil?"

Nick looked at his mother and then to Jarrod, although he didn't know why as his big brother had been no help so far. If he wanted to play it this way Nick could as well.

"I was only repeating what Jarrod said about the hen," there that would show his big brother.

At that particular moment Jarrod was taking a drink which he chocked and sputtered on when Nick said that. Jarrod tried to brush off the access alcohol on his shirt when he bellowed, "I **NEVER** said that!"

Audra spoke up, "Jarrod we all know your least favorite chore was feeding the chickens," and she grinned at Nick.

Jarrod poured himself another drink and stated, "While I will admit I did not like feeding the chickens or gathering the eggs I NEVER said the hen Nick brought into the house was evil." Jarrod made sure to speak slowly and clearly so everyone would understand. Jarrod glared at Nick as he took another sip.

Heath asked, "So the hen stayed in the house all day?"

Jarrod answered, "As far as I know."

Victoria answered, "That explains the eggs we found scattered throughout the house." She heard Heath, Eugene and Audra choke back laughter at her statement.

Eugene asked, "How did the rest of the chickens get in the house?"

Jarrod smirked, "That would be our little sister's fault."

Audra interrupted and squealed, "What? I wasn't even here."

Jarrod answered calmly, "If you would let me finish I will tell you." Jarrod looked at Nick and winked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jarrod Thomas Barkley, how dare you blame your sister for anything that happened that weekend," Victoria scolded.

Jarrod sunk down into his chair at his mother using his full name. He thought he was being funny, but NO one was laughing and now his mother was upset. He thought, _I've been around Nick too much opening my mouth and saying something stupid._ He had to think quickly to rectify this mess. "Let me clarify it was our little sister's dogs fault."

Audra asked, "Fluffy?"

"Yes it was Fluffy's fault." Although Jarrod thought it was not entirely Fluffy's fault, if they would have taken care of her like they were supposed too.

Victoria continued to glare at Jarrod while she spoke, "Jarrod, you are not in the courtroom and I would appreciate it if you would be more forthcoming instead of us questioning you like you are a hostile witness."

Jarrod looked at his mother in shock. He couldn't believe this. Three days ago she was forbidding any conversation on the subject and now she wants all the details. He had originally thought she was losing her mind but now he realized it was an elaborate scheme on her part to make him suffer although for the life of him he didn't know why. _Nicely played lovely lady and to think he was going to talk to Melanie about setting a wedding date. Two can play that game_. He looked at the decanter and realized he had already drunk almost a quarter of the scotch although some of it ended up on his shirt. But he would need another drink so he purposely poured another drink slowly before he started his version of the events.

"While the musicians were taking a break Carl noticed Fluffy cowering under a table. I guess the noise must have scared her so we decided to get her and put her in the barn since mother didn't allow pets in the house."

Heath interrupted him, "What about the evil hen?" The blonde headed brother smirked.

Jarrod glared at Heath, "Nick is the one who brought that hen into the house, not me." Jarrod glared at Nick and it looked like he was sleeping. Good, thought Jarrod, no interruptions from him and he could place some of the blame on his sleeping brother.

"What about Fluffy?" questioned Eugene.

"Apparently Fluffy did not want to go into the barn so she started running around yapping at us when we tried to catch her. We decided to try to surround her but that didn't work either and she ended running into the chicken coop. The next thing we know chickens are going in every direction, flapping their wings, pecking at us and crowing. In the mean time Fluffy is running around chasing the chickens yapping at them."

Nick suddenly woke up and added, "And that's when the evil hen started her crowing from the house. So of course all the chickens went towards the open windows and doors." Nick let out a deep breath and tried to straighten up. "Between the chickens crowing, Fluffy yapping and us screaming at each other it was a…"Nick's voice trailed off.

Jarrod rolled his eyes at Nick. He thought he was asleep. Guess he was faking it. Jarrod was sure if someone had witnessed that scene they would have thought it was hilarious. As it was their earlier plan of leaving all the doors and windows open in hopes of the hen leaving on her own accord had backfired as he watched in horror the chickens going into the house through all the openings. And then there was Fluffy going nuts chasing the chickens.

Heath spoke, "Sounds like chaos," as he tried to hide his grin.

Jarrod sighed, "It was." Jarrod shook at the memory of the chicken feathers floating in the air. "Fluffy chased the chickens right into the house."

Nick spoke again, "I'm telling you that evil hen was calling all the chickens."

Jarrod frowned at Nick and threw his pencil at him. "Shut up," Jarrod commanded. First he had thought his mother was losing her mind and now Nick was going on about an evil hen. What in the devil was wrong with him?

Nick glared at Jarrod when he hit him in the head with the pencil. "Did you see that mother? Jarrod hit me with a pencil."

"Well Nicholas you are not making any sense talking about an evil hen," Audra, Heath and Eugene giggled.

Nick folded his arms, "Fine, I won't say another word."

Jarrod mumbled, "We should be so lucky."

"Please continue with the story Jarrod," Victoria said.

"After we finally caught Fluffy the damage had been done as the chickens were in the house everywhere. We decided to leave the doors and windows open hoping to shoo them out but they kept coming back in the same open doors and windows." Jarrod took a sip of scotch. "So we decided to close all the doors and windows except for one door and get Fluffy to chase them all back outside. However Fluffy had other plans, she was tired and decided it was time to take a nap."

Eugene asked, "What happened next?"

Jarrod thought as he had a guest to show up and he had been sidetracked. Well it was more than a sidetrack as he had raided his fathers wine cellar and escorted his guest to his favorite spot on the ranch. A bottle of wine and an hour later Jarrod reappeared and it appeared things had calmed down but he had forgotten about the loose chickens in the house.

"We had more guests show up and since the chickens were somewhat securely housed we continued with the party." Jarrod fidgeted in his chair as he felt his mother's angry stare at him.

"For someone who had just graduated from college you were **NOT** using your brain that weekend," Victoria scolded.

Jarrod cleared his throat, "Well, ahhh it was a party and we did do quite a bit of drinking so my mind was not very clear."

"So you drank all weekend?" Audra asked.

At that moment Nick spoke once again, "Yes." He turned to Jarrod, "thanks to big brother's dumb blonde girlfriend."

"Nicholas," Victoria scolded.

"Well it's true mother," Nick defended himself, "She was dumb."


	9. Chapter 9

Jarrod bristled at Nick calling Candy dumb. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she made up for it in other ways, which brought a smile to the attorneys face. Jarrod had met her at a fraternity party and was immediately attracted to the blonde haired beauty.

Her father was a doctor so it made sense she would know some things but she was wrong, very wrong about what she had told them. It made sense what she was telling them but this was after drinking almost nonstop for the last twenty four hours so everything sounded good to him.

"She wasn't dumb Nick she just got some of her facts confused."

"She was dumb Jarrod," Nick accentuated dumb. "The only reason you were seeing her was because she was..." Jarrod threw another pencil at Nick to shut him the hell up. Nick turned to glare at Jarrod and threw the pencil back at him. "If you throw something else at me you're going to be sorry."

Jarrod snorted, "Oh really?" Jarrod threw pencil back at Nick and smirked at him.

Nick rose towards Jarrod but Victoria's voice halted him, "Nicholas sit down this instance and Jarrod quit throwing things at your brother." The remaining siblings could not hold in their laughter any longer and started laughing out loud. Victoria glared at them but to no avail she was losing control of the room. She stood, "This nonsense stops **NOW**!" Everyone looked at the silver haired matriarch. "Please continue Jarrod."

"Candy was not dumb," Jarrod directed at Nick. If he would have really thought about it her suggestion was pretty bad but this was Candy after all. "We all knew we would have to go to church Sunday morning but we had been drinking since Friday night so we knew we would be hurting entirely too bad for services. We tried to figure out ways that we would not be hurting so bad the next morning but could not come up with anything."

Heath asked, "So while you were trying to think of how you would get to church Sunday were you still drinking?"

Jarrod rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Eugene asked, "What about the chickens were they still in the house?"

Jarrod sighed, "Unfortunately yes. I was worried about getting to church the next morning and kind of forgot about them." Jarrod took a sip of his Scotch. "That's when I asked Candy if she knew of anything since her father was a doctor."

Nick mumbled, "Dumb blonde," again.

Jarrod glared at Nick, "If she was so dumb why'd you do it?". Nick shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "That's what I thought. Candy told us she had overhead a conversation her father had with someone stating they had heard it was possible to drink yourself sober with no side effects or hangovers."

Victoria asked, "What? That is ridiculous."

Jarrod defended himself, "Well at the time it sounded like a good idea."

Victoria asked, "So is that when you raided your father's wine cellar?"

Jarrod mumbled, "Yes."

Eugene asked incredulously, "You raided father's wine cellar?"

Victoria answered, "Yes they did and in addition to that they drank the whiskey he had just gotten shipped in from Ireland." Victoria shook her head at the memory. It was bad enough about the chickens and her rose garden but when Tom had found his wine cellar empty she had thought he was going to kill the boys.

"I bet father was furious," Eugene said.

Jarrod winced at memory. His parents were so mad about the chickens in the house and mother's rose garden he had forgotten about his father's private stock of whiskey they had found and drank. When he heard his father yell his and Nick's name he immediately knew and prayed for mercy on his soul.

Going to his mother for protection was out of the question because she still wasn't talking to him. He looked at Nick but he was still sick from all the liquor they had drank. Jarrod thought for a brief second of leaving to do ranch chores but that would only be delaying the inevitable. Besides if he stayed there would be witnesses to hopefully save him.

Jarrod had never seen his father so angry before. His face was beet red and his hands were shaking while he was trying to regain his composure. Victoria interceded on her son's behalf and finally had calmed Tom down so father and son could talk although his father yelled and hollered more than he talked which did nothing for Jarrod's hangover.

Nick spoke, "Father was furious at us and if mother hadn't stepped in I believe me and Jarrod wouldn't be here right now." Jarrod nodded his head in agreement. "As it was he hollered for three straight days which did nothing for the God awful hangovers we had thanks to the dumb blonde."

Audra spoke up, "If she was so dumb Nick why did you listen to her?"

Jarrod looked at Nick waiting for his answer. Jarrod knew why he had listened to Candy but now he was curious to hear his brothers answer.

Nick cleared his throat, "Ah well," he fidgeted nervously while Jarrod grinned at his obvious discomfort of the subject. He finally answered, "You wouldn't understand Audra." Nick decided it was time for a drink and poured himself a healthy glass of whiskey. He looked at it and winced and wondered if his brothers choice of scotch to drink had to do with that party and his father. Nick looked at Jarrod who smirked and Nick decided maybe he would start drinking scotch too.

Heath asked, "So Nick you were sweet on Jarrod's girl?" He smiled at Nick.

"Everybody was sweet Candy." Nick smiled at the memory of Candy as she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Jarrod had excellent taste in women. Nick sighed, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, she looked like an angel until she talked. The girl was dumb." Nick looked at Jarrod, "Sorry big brother but you know she was."

Jarrod shook his head, "Well she may not have been that smart but we were the fools who listened to her. I know why I listened to her but you and Carl had no excuses."

Nick chuckled, "Guess you got me there big brother."

"So long did you drink after Candy came up with that idea" Eugene asked.

"The next morning," Jarrod sighed. "We thought the more we drank the quicker we'd sober up." Jarrod shook head. "And after it was apparent that wasn't working and church was no longer an option we decided to go to bed. But we had forgotten about the chickens in the house."


	10. Chapter 10

Jarrod looked at his decanter of scotch and noticed he had drank almost half of it. He looked at Nick's decanter and his was also half full. He chuckled to himself thinking this is how all the trouble started that weekend. He decided to stretch his legs and was a little surprised that he wobbled a tad bit when he got up. He remembered he had not eaten that much at supper which would explain him feeling a tad bit drunk. He walked over to join Nick on the couch with his decanter and his glass. He sat down a little more heavily than he intended which caused Nick's drink to splash in his lap.

"Oops, sorry about that," Jarrod apologized as he poured Nick another drink. Nick just grinned as he was a tad bit drunk himself.

Audra asked, "So what happened with the fireworks and chickens?"

Jarrod blew out a long breath. "Like I said earlier we had forgotten about the chickens being loose in the house and after Candy's suggestion failed we decided it was time to go to bed. As soon as we walked in the house we were greeted by angry chickens. I still don't know why they were so mad but they started chasing us, flapping their wings at us and pecking at us; they were angry birds."

Nick said, "I told you it was the evil hen that caused it" Then Nick hiccuped and blushed.

Jarrod rolled his eyes, "Regardless the chickens were not having any of us trying to chase them out of the house. I decided to find Fluffy and see if she could chase them of the house but they turned and started chasing Fluffy. There were chicken feathers and dog hair flying around the room. Next thing I know Fluffy is running for her life past me and out of the door yapping and whining."

"Poor Fluffy," Audra said.

"That explains why she was so scared of the chickens," Eugene smirked.

"We knew we had to get the chickens out of the house but we didn't know how till..." Jarrod's voice trailed off.

Nick finished, "We remembered how scared the chickens were when the fireworks went off. So we went to see if we could find any leftover fireworks."

Heath asked, "Were you really going to shoot the fireworks off in the house?"

Jarrod and Nick both answered together, " **NO!** "

"Well why didn't you shoot your guns in the air, it would have had the same effect."

Jarrod and Nick looked each other. That thought had never crossed their minds although in their defense they had not had any good ideas that weekend.

"Well Heath in our defense we had been drinking a lot and good ideas were not happening that weekend." Nick slapped Jarrod on his back in agreement to his brothers statement. But Nick hit Jarrod pretty hard which caused the attorney to spill yet another drink on his shirt. He glared at Nick who just smiled at him.

"Sorry big brother."

"Hmph," Jarrod didn't even try to wipe off his shirt, he just poured another drink. "We found the excess fireworks and opened all the doors and windows yet again and decided to set off one firework by the room where most of chickens were in. They had gathered in the dining room so we stood as close as we could without going into the house and set off the firework. To our surprise it seemed to work as some of the chickens did leave the house."

Nick interrupted, "Except they came back in the other open doors and windows."

Jarrod hung his head as he heard his siblings laugh at him and Nick. They say time heals all wounds but Jarrod thought he would never think this was a funny story.

"After an hour we finally got all the chickens herded into the dining room and that's when we decided to blow up all the fireworks hoping it would scare those angry birds out of the house." Nick stated. He looked at Jarrod who was still sitting there looking dazed. His big brother had gotten hammered with him yet again and Nick started laughing.

Jarrod jerked his head up at Nick laughing, "What's so damn funny?" Jarrod barked.

"You got to admit big brother we had a great time at the party, except for the angry chickens."

Jarrod glared at Nick, "And blowing up mother's rose garden, drinking all of father's imported whiskey and the hangovers we had for a week." Jarrod paused and continued, "It was a helluva party." Jarrod and Nick started laughing and toasted each other.

Audra interrupted her drunk brothers, "What happened with the fireworks and the chickens?"

Jarrod stopped laughing, "We tied all the fireworks together and put them in mother's rose garden and blew them up."

Nick interjected, " **KABOOM!** " Nick flailed his arms around for effect.

"But it didn't work did it?" Eugene asked.

Jarrod answered, "The only thing it did was blow up mother's rose garden and scare the chickens..."

Nick interrupted again, " **KABOOM**! And it didn't scare the chickens it just made them angrier. There were rose pedals everywhere, chicken feathers and the explosion scared some of the chickens so bad they laid eggs."

Heath could not resist his next statement, "So you two literally scared the eggs out of the chickens?" Heath laughed at his own joke.

Jarrod just shook his head and cleared his throat, "Since the firework explosion did not work me and Nick decided to go to sleep in the bunkhouse and deal with the chickens later."

Eugene asked, "So you let the chickens rule the roost?" Eugene and Audra laughed at his statement.

Jarrod defended himself, "There were a lot of them, they were mad and we were very drunk. So yes we let the chickens rule the roost."

"Three hours later father, mother, Eugene and Audra came home and all hell broke loose again." Both Jarrod and Nick shook at the memory.

Victoria spoke, "I have one question and I want you two to be completely honest." Jarrod and Nick looked her. "With all the destruction and chaos you created was it worth it?"

Jarrod and Nick looked at each other and grinned. They both finished their drinks and got up slowly looking around the room. They both answered at the same time with a loud " **YES!** " and took off running out of the room laughing loudly.

Victoria sighed as she looked at her remaining children who were desperately trying not to laugh. She shook her head and knew her plan had backfired; Eugene would be having his own graduation party if she didn't give him one and he would most likely still have his own regardless.

Truth was Victoria had known what had happened that weekend but she wanted to see if her sons would admit to all the details of that weekend. Now she was worried Eugene would insist Jarrod give him a graduation party but she would demand it would be at Jarrod's townhouse. That way there would be no chickens around and then Victoria laughed out loud.

The End


End file.
